Bigger than I ever thought
by Sabbz0o
Summary: Love can be innocent. Many girls dream of their own pink fairytale, with their handsome prince and never ending story. This tale however, is about real life. Love is brutal, sad and never innocent. It's all about lust and passion for the Only One
1. Chapter 1

Note yo you all. This is actually my second fanfic in a while.

I have big plans for this story, and I don't know yet, but It might contain rape, and it it goes like I want it to be, it will contain rape. So warning to you all before-hand.  
It will also contains a lot of lemons, and I'm very exited about that part !  
The story will always be in Nami's point of view, until I write otherwise.  
I'm swedish, so if I spell wrong, or have problems with my grammar, please bear with it. :)

****

Bigger than I ever thought, chapter 1

Nami ran out of the kitchen in high speed, not aware of Luffy's gaze on her as she left.

She ran down the stairs to her room and quickly got inside, closed the door and collapsed on the floor with her head in her knees.

She was panting hard, and this feeling wouldn't stop. If Nami didn't know any better, she was craving for _that _man's touch.

But why, of all people, could she be in love with her captain?

She always knew that she was attracted to him, in all kind of way, like she was to Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro had that sexiness that she knew was a gift from god. He was handsome and sexy at the same time, and she knew, if both of them wanted, they would be having mad and wild sex that would leave her craving for him in a eternity. Lucky her that she saw him as close to a brother that she could get. He understood her the best sometimes and protected her.

Sanji had more of the gentleness that she had missed from men in all her life. He was someone she could talk to and at the same time make love to in the most romantic way she could ever think of. But she wasn't that kind of girl to always say "I love you" to the one she loves 24/7. Sanji was more like a best friend, if you didn't count Usopp in that category, he was a brother and BFF at the same time.

So left of all potential guys (franky belongs to Robin, and Brooke was a skeleton, he don't have a mouth you can kiss, OH SKULL-JOKE xD ) How did she see Luffy?

Luffy could have been like a brother to her too, but she got an incest-feeling whenever she thought that, so she skipped that out. He was also a best friend for her, but the feeling she got of him was much stronger than friendship, so he reached outside that barrier.

She had come to the conclusion that she was in love with him after Drum Island, but exactly why him she didn't have a clue about.

****

(Flashback)

When he had eaten the dinner, he was surprisingly calm, like he was in deep thought, and didn't steal any food. The crew immediately thought it was something wrong with him, but after Chopper had looked at him, he had come to the conclusion that nothings was wrong with Luffy, he was just thinking, and that was rather good, cause now he didn't steal any food.

Nami wondered what Luffy was thinking about so much that he nearly missed out eating.

As she watched him, her eyes wandered over him. Those muscular shoulders, those arms that she had been in so many times before when he had saved her. His hands, that could throw the hardest punches, and she wondered what else they could do. Those hands on her skin, bringing her closer to him, in a possessive manner, feeling her, _touching her_.

Nami was beginning to blush hard, she knew because she felt the heat around her, making her breath a bit harder. She had always wondered how his chest would feel against her, and how his new scar felt like. To keep herself from going lower, she now looked at the top of him.

He hadn't changed so much in over the 2 years they were apart, not what she _saw_, but she could see that he had let his hair grow out a bit. It looked soft under his straw hat.

His mouth, oh his mouth. She knew that she could simply die by touch of it. That mouth that could yell so strong words, but still looked so calm.

She wondered if he had ever kissed someone. He probably had, not that she had a problem with that. She had kissed many men and women under her eight years as a slave, without emotion of course. She wondered how she would react to him.

Her eyes reached his pitch black eyes, that could see through her entire soul.

And a matter of fact, they were looking through her soul, he was watching her right know!

He seemed surprised, like he just saw it right know that she had been looking on him.

She knew that her blush had increased deeply, but she still held eye contact with him.

He was looking deeply in her eyes, until he did something she in her wildest dream would never dream of him doing.

He **smirked** at her, like both challenging her and flirted with her.

She gripped her legs under the table, and tried to remain control over herself, but was failing when he leaned into his hand, and smiled at her. The others had failed to notice the captain and the navigators unusual behavior, as Franky and Usopp was telling them about a new weapon they were to install on the ship. Luffy had all of Namis attention now, and it seemed he liked to keep it that way. He smiled knowingly at her, and gazed into her eyes. Nami followed his movement, and saw him slowly licking his lip, like he was telling her he was hungry, for her.

She felt a tingling in her lower abdomen as he kept doing that movement, and then he slowly stroked his neck with his fingers.

Nami couldn't bealive what she was seeing, since when did Luffy act...sexy?

She didn't know if she could blush anymore than she already did, and of course he noticed this since he sat right infront of her.

She looked at her hands and saw that she had gripped the table so hard that she was making marks with her fingernails. She inspected how much damaged her fingernails was, when she felt something touching her legs. It seemed like Luffy didn't want Namis attention anywhere else, but on him. He was touching her slowly with his leg, going up and down in cirkels.

She was about to yell at him to stop doing that, when she saw that he was happily laughing along with the others, when they said a joke or whatsoever, he seemed to listen, or at least pretended to.

He continued to stroke her, while he pretended not to, She then felt his foot, playing oh so innocent with her own foot. Yep, he defiently was either flirting or teasing, Nami thought both.

Nami didn't want the others to know, so she just sat, quiet and also pretended to listen to what the others said, while more blood float to her head. Luffy then suddenly laughed, making Nami look at him.

"Right Nami?" He asked Nami while looking at her.

"What?" she said.

"Usopp didn't bealive me when I said that I would get lessons in how to navigate by you, but you said you would teach me some, right?" he said as he leaned his head against his hands, smiling at her.

Nami didn't know what he was thinking, didn't want to know at all.  
She had never said that, so that meant he was making up a lie, and he had fooled the others with it so easy. Could he have lied to them before?

"I don't recall..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence, when she suddenly saw the look in Luffys eyes. She had seen that look in his eyes so many times before.

That was his look whenever he was exited for a battle. But why he did this to her was beyond her,

"You do remember, right Nami?" he said still looking at her like that.

Whatever he was doing, he was sure confident about it, so she decided to play along.

"Oh, right, now I remember it, you wanted to know the simple basics of how to navigate, right?" Nami took on his look, and smiled at him.

"Ha! Right, I told you Usopp I was telling the truth!" he turned to Usopp, smiling wide.

"So when do you want to start?" Nami asked. Luffy turned to her once again.

"Whenever you have time to do it" he said.

"Well, good for you, cause I don't have anything to do at the moment" she said as she smiled again.

"Shishishishi, then I will come to your room after lunch, and Sanji, you should prepare some snacks for Nami and me before we start, cause we are going to be studying the WHOLE day."

The smile Nami had disappeared immediately.

"Why do you think it will take the whole day?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

She then felt his hand grabbing her knee under the table, stroking it softly.

"Cause I want to make sure I don't miss _anything _you say" He said with a huge grin and let go of her knee.

Nami's blood rushed to her head, she knew she couldn't stay here anymore!

She saw that Luffy was chatting with Usopp again, so she had the chance to escape now.

"Thank you for the food Sanji, I'm tired, so I'll leave early," she said fast and nearly ran out of the room as soon as she could.

****

(End of flashback)

She lifted her head from her knees, having calmed down a bit.

She couldn't still bealive what Luffy had done to her during lunch.

He had teased her, flirted with her, challenged her and touched her in a way she wasn't aware of he could. She had nearly forgotten that he would soon come over to her room, and what was she going to do then? She let out a sight she had been holding in, and looked down on the floor.

Somehow, she couldn't get past the feeling that she was making a deal with the devil...

**Reivew and tell me what you think.**

_I'm having problems with editing this story, with spaces and such thing, the text comes to close, (shift+enter doesn't work) so if there is any with a very good soul out there who could help me with it, I would be very thankful :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, back from the dead!

I just want to say thank you to all of you, you've given me the strenght to continue :D

I'm so sorry for the long wait, and here's my (bad) explanation:

My computer broke down, when I had written about 2 chapters more, so when I fixed my computer, I had to start all over... not so fun...

But don't worry, I have summer break from school until august, so the new chapter will be up soon, well not next week, cause I'm going to Cyprus tomorrow, and I'm staying there for a week! :D

But to thank you all for the long wait, I have written a new story, that will just be a oneshot, that will also be up when I get back.

I hope you've had a good summer so far, see you when I get back!


End file.
